Love and War
by padfoot1mione
Summary: What if Ponyboy and Sodapop weren't brothers. What if they were lovers. DarryFans may not want to read it. I do not own The Outsiders
1. Trailer

_They Met._

Hey I Sodapop Perry,"a 5 year old said.

"Me Ponyboy Curtis," a 3 year old said.

_They wanted each other__._

"Soda you gotta tell him how you feel," Sandy Perry,Soda's older sister said."How."

"Go and talk to him."

"Have you told Soda how you feel,Pony?" Two-bit asked."No,"Pony said looking away."Why not?" Johnny asked."Because he isn't into guys, isn't into guys like m-

"Hey Pony, can I talk to you?"Soda asked.

"What Soda?"Pony asked. "Pony I uh I love you,"Soda said. "Soda-

"No listen I love you and I want to be with you,"Soda said and kissed kissed back.

_He went to war._

"Pony I'm going to war and I may not come back,"Soda said.

"Yes you will,"Ponyboy said.

"How do you know?"Soda asked.

"Because I know you,"he said.

"Pony when I get back, I want you to move in with me,"Soda said."Okay,"Pony said.

"Private Sodapop Perry."

"Here,"Soda said.

_He was used._

"Pony we need the money,"Darry said getting mad."I don't care,I'm not doing it,"Pony cried.

"Then I'll make you,"Darry said grabbing Pony and taking him to Darry's room.

"How much?"

"$5.00,"Pony said putting his pants on.

"Pony,whats going on?"Two-bit asked.

"Darry, he-he hit m-me,"Pony cried."Is that all kid?"Dally asked."N-no,"Pony said."What is it?"Johnny asked."He r-rap-raped m-me and so-sold m-my body for mon-money,"Pony said.

"You can't tell soda, please don't tell Soda,"Pony said.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pony's POV

I just gotten home after giving a 50 year old a blow job. I walked in the house. Darry wanted the money right away. I gave it to him and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I thought of Soda. I haven't heard form him in three months. Is he lost? Is he hurt? Is he dead? Has he found a new lover? Does Soda even care for me? I keep asking myself the same questions. I can't found any thing out because I'm just his boyfriend, not family. His sister and parents died in a shooting about a month back. No one knows a thing. I miss him.

After I was done it my shower, I went to bed.

Darry's POV

**Dear Pony,**

**I miss you. I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm scared Darry did something to you. Baby, whats going on? Are you seeing someone? Did someone hurt you? Do you not love me anymore? Please, its killing me enough that I'm not there with you, not having you in my bed, not waking up to you but waking up to idiots and gunfire, Please Pony just tell me. I Love you and I can't stop thinking about you. When I get home, you'll be the first person to see me. WRITE ME BACK.**

**Your Love,**

**Sodapop Perry**

Well, this will not do. I placed this weeks letter in the box with the rest, both Ponyboy's and that Perry boy's. I always hated him. He had my Pony. Pony is mine, NOT HIS. So I have to do this, to keep my Pony, I had to steal the letters before they got them. Did you know Ponyboy was going to move in with Soda when he got back. I hope he never comes back. I could live with Pony for the rest of my life. But right now I got to make Pony hate Sodapop. I put the box back in it hiding and went to bed.

Soda's POV

I was waken from my dreams by gunshots. "Soda, we're under attacked," Steve said running into my "room." I grabbed my gun and put my shoes on. We ran out and found a hiding place.

We got shot at and we shot back. Steve got hit in the leg. "How bad is it Soda?" Steve asked." I don't know Steve, I'm not a doctor, but it looks pretty bad, "I said. The gunfire stopped. "Have you heard from Ponyboy? "Steve asked. "No, "I said. "You think Darry did something? "Steve asked. "Yeah, the guys didn't say anything, did they? "I asked. Steve bite his lip. "What, what is it? "I asked. "Darry has been selling Pony's body for money, "Steve said. "When did you found out? "I asked. "About six months ago, "Steve said. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Because Two-Bit said not to, "Steve answered. "Why wouldn't Pony tell me? "I asked. "Soda, I'm not Ponyboy, I don't know, "Steve said. "Steve shoot my leg, "I said. "What?" Steve asked. "Shoot me in the leg, "I said. "No, "Steve said. "Yes, "I said. "Why should I shoot your leg? "Steve asked. "Because if I get hurt, they'll have to send me back, then I can get Pony and make a run for it, "I said. "Okay than, "Steve said, "On the count of three."

"One-Two-Three, "Steve said and was about shoot me when-

KABOOM!

Next thing I know I'm on the ground and the world was becoming dark but all the time I couldn't stop thinking about Pony.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mothers talking while their children were playing. "Soda will you go play?" a young woman about 29 asked her 5 year old son. "No," Soda said hiding behind his mother. Soda was so scared of the other kids, every time they came to the park while his older sister went off to play, he would hide behind his mother. Soda had one friend, Steve, who would push and pull to get him away from his mother but after a while Steve would give up and walked away annoyed with Soda. Today Steve was sick so he wasn't there. Soda's mother was worried about Soda. Worried because he wouldn't go play with the others.

Then her best friend walked into the park with her two sons. "Pearl!" Soda's mother yelled. Pearl looked over at her friend and started walking over to her with her sons trailing behind her. "Oh, My God, PENNY," Pearl yelled and hugged her friend. Pearl and Penny haven't seen each other since high school, only talk through letters and the phone. They were happy to see each other. "Is this Ponyboy?" Penny asked. "Yes, This is Ponyboy and Darry," Pearl said pointing at each of the boys. At first Soda only saw Darry and after seeing him, Soda wanted to find a new hiding spot. One look at Darry and Soda could have pissed his pants. Soda never met a bully but his sister told him of them. Soda though Darry was a bully. Then Soda's mother pushed him in front of her. "This is Soda," Penny said. "Hello, Soda," Pearl said. "Hey," Soda said. Then looked to her right to a cute boy hugging a teddy bear. He was younger then Soda. Soda sure liked him. His heart started beating real fast and he got this funny feeling in his stomach. Soda remember that his mom and dad talking about what they felt when they first saw each other. Then he knew he loved Pony.

"Hey, I Soda," Soda said to Pony. "Me Pony," Pony said. "Do yous wanna to play with me?" Soda asked. "Okay," Pony said.

Hey kid," a voice came out of tree Soda was by. "Tree," Soda said scared that the tree would eat him. "Yeah, you see that 3 year old over there on the swings, his name is Pony right," Tree said. "Yeah," Soda said. "He hates you, talking to those friends of his, telling them how stupid you are," Tree said. "Really?" Soda asked. "Oh, yeah, yeah, he also told them that you were uglyer then a frog," Tree said. Soda felt sad that Pony say those things about him, then he got pissed. He loved Pony but he was mad. Soda walked other to Pony and pushed him down. Pony got back up and started to cry.

"Sod-a-a, w-h-hy wou-ld you d-o th-at," Pony sobbed. "Uglier then a frog, well my boy, your uglier then me!" Soda yelled at Pony."W-ha-t ar-e you talk-ing about? "Pony cried harder. "Stop crying, you big cry baby, god your sure a pussy!" Soda yelled. "S-top, p-lea-s ju-st s-t-op S-oda, "Pony said.

SMACK! Pony stopped crying because what Johnny just did surprised him. It wasn't like Johnny to hit people. It surprised everybody. Even Dally who was getting ready to do what Johnny just did. "No one, no one hurts my best friend," Johnny said to Soda with a voice colder then Dally's. Johnny then grabbed Pony and walked over to Two-bit and said something, Two-bit nodded. Johnny left the park with Pony and Two-bit went up to tell Pearl. Dally just kept staring at Soda. If looks could kill then Soda would be in hell right then. You son of a bitch," Tim said taking a fist of his shirt. "If I ever see you around Pony again, I make you a woman and put you in jail to became someone's bitch!" Tim said. Tim push him to the ground and walked away. Steve ran over and helped him up. Soda looked over at the tree and saw Darry walking out from behind the tree. Soda realized that the talking tree was Darry and that Pony never said those things about him.

"Come on Soda, lets go see Pearl and Pony," Penny said to her son. "Is Darry going to be there?" Soda asked. "No, hes at a football camp for the Summer," Penny said. "Okay," Soda said happily. He was going to see Pony and they'll became friends again. When they got over to Curtis's house Pearl answered the door. "Penny, Soda, good to see you," Pearl said. "Soda, Pony's in his room playing, you can go and play with him," Pearl said. Soda was off. The door was closed. Soda knocked. Pony opened the door. "Soda," Pony said angry. "Pony," Soda said in a friendly voice. "What are you doing here?" Pony asked. "I came here to play with you," Soda said with hope. "Fine, come in," Pony said. Soda walked in and Pony laid on the bed. "So, what do you what to do?" Soda asked. "Nothing," Pony said staring at the wall. "We could play school or house or ball," Soda said. "No," Ponyboy said. "I could show you what my sister was doing to her boyfriend last night," Soda said getting on Pony and moved his face very close to Pony's. Pony started to blush. "I don't want to know what your smutty sister did to her stupid boyfriend," Pony said. Why not? "Because I don't like you," Pony spat. "Well, I like you," Soda said. "Don't lie, Soda," Pony said looking into Soda's eyes. "I'm not lying Pony," Soda said. "Yeah, than why did you call me ugly?" Pony asked. "Because Darry tricked me," Soda said. "How?" Pony asked. "By Going behind a tree and telling me things you said when you really didn't," Soda said. "Why?" Pony asked. Sodapop laid by Pony and Pony put his head on Soda's chest. "Because he knows I love you," Sodapop said. "Really," Pony asked looking up at Soda. "Yeah, I want to marry you," Soda said. "Kiss me," Pony said. Soda lowered his head and kiss Pony's lips. He pulled back and looked at Pony. Pony was smiling." Tim could marry us, "Pony said. "Tim Shepherd?" Soda asked. "Yeah," Pony said. "Why?" Soda asked. "Because every kid goes to him to get married, it has something to do with his last name, "Pony said closing his eyes. "Pony?" Soda asked. "I didn't get much sleep last night," Pony said. Darry kept talking about that stupid camp. "Oh," Soda said. "Soda?" Pony asked. "Yeah," Soda said. "You're better then a pillow," Pony said falling asleep. Soda pulled Pony closer and kissed his head. "Soda," Pony said. "What?" Soda asked. "You'll still be here when I wake up," Pony asked. "Yeah, "Soda answered.

11 years later

It was Soda's mother's birthday and there was a big party to celebrate. Pearl and her family was there. Soda and Pony hid in Soda's room. "Your beautiful Pony," Soda said looking at Pony's body. They just sex and were laying in Soda's bed. "Thanks can we go back to the party now," Pony said. "What, you want to leave me already?" Soda asked. "No, its just your mom's birthday and we should be out there wishing her a happy birthday, not in here doing...well doing each other," Ponyboy said. "But I like it in here," Soda said sitting up. "Soda why can't we go outside?" Pony asked sitting up to. "Because if Darry sees me, I'll be a dead man," Soda said. Ponyboy looked at Soda for a minute and got up. "Soda this is your house and you should be able to go as you please," Pony said putting his underwear on. "I know but your brother makes me feel so unwelcome," Soda said. "Why can't you two just get along?" Pony asked. "We don't like each and he blames me for you not being close to him," Soda said. Soda got up and dressed. "Come on Soda, if you want we'll go see a movie," Ponyboy said. "Okay," Soda said. "Lets just happy birthday to your mother first," Pony said kissing Soda. They went out and found Soda mom. "Happy Birthday Mrs. Perry," Pony said. "Oh, thank you Ponyboy," Penny said hugging him. "Happy Birthday mom, me and Pony are going to see a movie now," Soda said. Penny looked at Soda. "Pony why don't you take your friends with you," Penny said wanting to talk with Soda. "Okay I'll go found them," Pony said walking away. "Soda you do know that you'll have to stand up to Darry if you want to marry Ponyboy," Penny said. "I know but- "There isn't any buts, Soda one day you will need to stand up to Darry," Penny said before walking away. They walked to the movie theaters and went in. Ponyboy, Sodapop, Johnny, Two-bite, Dally, and Steve. Unknown to them that they were followed.5 minutes into the movie Soda put his arm around Pony. "Your a dead man Sodapop Perry, "Darry said grabbing Soda by his shirt. "You like playing with my brother don't cha, you just can't leave him alone, your a dead man, "Darry said getting ready to hit Soda. "No, Darry, let Soda go, his fine," Pony said. Darry just looked at him for a minute. "I mean it Darry, let my boyfriend go or I tell mom about those magazines under your bed," Pony said. The others couldn't help laughing at the thought of Darry Curtis having playboy magazines. Darry let go of Soda and looked Pony for a minute then walked out.

"Pony, you home," Soda yelled walking in the door. "No, but I'm here," Darry said walking out of the bathroom. "Darry, what are you doing here?" Soda asked scared. "Its a break up at the college, "Darry said. "Where's Pony?" Soda asked. "The movies, "Darry said "Your going to leave him alone." "Who says," Soda said. "I say, "Darry said. "Well, Darry, thats all fine but let me tell you something that my mother told me," Soda said. "Whats that," Darry said getting pissed. "What comes around goes around," Soda said. "What?" I asked. "It means if you are mean to others, they will be mean to you. ,"Soda said, "like if you cheat on someone, that person finds out and dumps you, then the other person becomes your girlfriend but then she starts to cheat of you. "What?" Darry asked. "You heard me," Soda said. "Yeah, well- "SODA,DARRY,DALLY,JOHNNY,TWO-BIT, ANY ONE PLEASE HELP M-"Pony," Soda said running out of the house. Everybody heard Pony and came running. Socs had gotten Pony and pulled a knife of him. Everyone chased the socs away. Darry stayed with Pony. "You all right Pony?" Darry asked. Darry tried to help Ponyboy up but he wouldn't take it.

"I'm fine, Darry, "Pony said getting up. "Hey, Pony you alright," Soda asked coming over to Pony. "Yeah, I'm fine, "Pony started to cry. "Hey, I'll never let any one lay a hand on you, ever again, "Soda said hugging Ponyboy. "Even you, "he mouthed to Darry.

"Have you told him?" Sandy asked her little brother. "No," Soda said. "Why not," Sandy asked. "I don't know, whenever I'll try to tell him, I'll chicken out or Darry will come and ruin it," Soda said.

"Well, are you going to chicken out now? "Sandy asked. "No," Soda said. "Is Darry here now? "Sandy asked. "No," Soda said. "Than go and tell Ponyboy how you feel," Sandy said. "Okay, I'm going," Soda said walking over to Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, can I talk to you?" Soda asked.

"What Soda?" Pony asked. "Pony I uh I love you," Soda said. "Soda-

"No listen I love you and I want to be with you," Soda said and kissed Pony. When Pony started to kiss back, Soda ran his tongue along Pony's bottom lip asking for passage. Pony granted it and their tongues battled. They kissed passionately, showing the other how much love they held for each other. They broke for air. "I love you too, baby," Pony said. "After high school will you marry me?" Soda asked. "Yes," Pony said. Then they kissed again.

"Oh, Soda, that feels so good," Pony moaned. Soda was sucking Pony's nipples. "Yeah," Soda said kissing Pony," Does this feel good?" Soda unzipped Pony's jeans and started to stroke his cock. "Yes, "Pony moaned. They kissed passionately.

KNOCK,KNOCK

"GO AWAY!" Soda yelled annoyed. This wasn't the first time that had happened. They would get intimate then someone would come and stop it.

"WHY IS THIS DOOR LOCK, AND WHY ARE YOU IN PONY'S ROOM?" Darry yelled back. "BECAUSE WE'RE BUSY, "Soda yelled. "BUSY DOING WHAT THAT NEEDS THE DOOR LOCKED?! "Darry yelled angrily. Soda kissed Pony. "YOUR BROTHER, "Soda yelled. Pony giggled and started to do faking moans. "OH, YEAH, THAT FEELS SO GOOD, SODA, "Pony moaned. After that Darry started to slam his body into the door, hoping to break it. After a while Darry stopped and walked out of the house.

"That was amazing," Pony said. "Really, I didn't suck?" Soda asked. "No, I sucked, "Pony said ."Yes, yes you did, "Soda said, "You sucked good and hard." They looked at each other and laughed.

"You know Ponyboy, my parents will be away for this weekend and my sister will be at her boyfriend's," Soda said with a grin. "So," Pony said getting the hint. "So, you could stay at my house for the weekend," Soda said. "No," Pony said. "No?" Soda asked. "No," Pony said again. "Why not, we will alone and can do whatever we want," Soda said. "We can do whatever we want now," Pony said. "Not on the weekends when your brother comes," Soda said. "Is this about my brother and how you two act around each other?" Pony asked. "Yes, I hate your brother and he hate me, every time I'm around you (that thing) tries to kill me," Soda said. "Alright, I'll stay over at your house," Pony said. "Thank you," Soda said. "Your welcome, "Pony said.

"Goodbye you guys, "Penny said. "Bye mom," Soda said. "Bye," Pony said. Soda waited an hour just to make sure his parents weren't coming back. Pony was reading a book. Soda sat down next to him and put his arm around Pony. "I love you, "Soda whispered softly. Pony looked at Soda. "I love you too, "Ponyboy said. Soda smile and kissed Pony. "You know that I will marry you some day and we'll have a house with kids, "Soda said. "Is that what you want?" Ponyboy asked with a smile. "Yeah," Soda said. "I want it to," Pony said.

"Oh, Soda harder," Pony moaned as Soda moved in and out of him over and over again. Pony was laying on the bed with his leg around Soda's body. They were kissing and feeling each other everywhere. Moans coming every couple of seconds. "mmffkkkk."

"Pony, I'm cuming, "Soda said. "Cum baby, "Pony moaned moving his head. Soda attacked his neck. There was so much pleasure, passion, and love in the air, cupid would be happy.

RING,RING,RING,RING,,

Soda got out of Bed and answered the phone. It was Darry. "Hey Perry, "Darry said. "What do you want Darry?" Soda asked in 'a you better have a good reason calling at this hour' voice. "I want to talk to Pony," Darry said. "Why?" Soda asked hearing Pony come up behind him. "Our parents had accident, our dad is dead but our mom is fating real fast," Darry said. "Okay, I'll tell him," Soda said looking at his lover. "Which hospital?" Soda asked. "We'll be there as soon as we can," Soda said. "What going on Soda?" Pony asked with worry. "Pony, you may want to sit down, "Soda said softy, "Theres begin an accident."


	4. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry.I lost a bet and I couldn't post this until April.

Chapter 3

Last Chapter: "Hey, I Soda," Soda said to Pony. "Me Pony," Pony said. "Do yous wanna to play with me?" Soda asked. "Okay," Pony said.

"Uglier then a frog, well my boy, your uglier then me!" Soda yelled at Pony.

"Because Darry tricked me," Soda said. "How?" Pony asked. "By Going behind a tree and telling me things you said when you really didn't," Soda said. "Why?" Pony asked. Sodapop laid by Pony and Pony put his head on Soda's chest. "Because he knows I love you," Sodapop said.

"Because if Darry sees me, I'll be a dead man," Soda said. Ponyboy looked at Soda for a minute and got up. "Soda this is your house and you should be able to go as you please," Pony said putting his underwear on. "I know but your brother makes me feel so unwelcome," Soda said. "Why can't you two just get along?" Pony asked.

"You like playing with my brother don't cha, you just can't leave him alone, your a dead man, "Darry said getting ready to hit Soda.

"Pony, you home," Soda yelled walking in the door. "No, but I'm here," Darry said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Pony you alright," Soda asked coming over to Pony. "Yeah, I'm fine, "Pony started to cry. "Hey, I'll never let any one lay a hand on you, ever again, "Soda said hugging Ponyboy. "Even you, "he mouthed to Darry.

"After high school will you marry me?" Soda asked. "Yes," Pony said.

"You know that I will marry you some day and we'll have a house with kids, "Soda said. "Is that what you want?" Ponyboy asked with a smile. "Yeah," Soda said. "I want it to," Pony said.

"Our parents had accident, our dad is dead but our mom is fating real fast," Darry said.

"Pony, you may want to sit down, "Soda said softy, "Theres begin an accident."

"You're better then a pillow," Pony said falling asleep. Soda pulled Pony closer and kissed his head. "Soda," Pony said. "What?" Soda asked. "You'll still be here when I wake up," Pony asked. "Yeah, "Soda answered.

* * *

"Hey," Ponyboy said to Darry."Hey," Darry said. "How's mom? "Pony asked. Soda and him just got here. Darry was seating in the waiting room. "Their not telling me anything thing, "Darry said. Darry looked around. "Where's Perry?" Darry asked." He is in the restroom, "Pony said. It was a little while until they heard anything. The doctors did everything they could but Pearl Curtis died.

"Come on, Ponyboy lets go home, "Darry said. "No, I want to go with Soda, "Pony said. "What, Ponyboy we just lost our parents right now and all you want to do is fuck your boyfriend, I thought-

"I don't care what you think or thought Darry, I just want to be with the one I love the most, so I know I still have him!" Pony yelled. He took Soda's hand. "Lets go Soda," Pony said walking away.

Later

Laying on Soda's bed and using him as a pillow, Pony cried for what seemed like hours. Than he looked up at Soda and said," Please don't leave me, every." Soda was surprised. Pony didn't talk the ride home and as soon as they laid down he started crying. Soda thought they'd talk in the morning, that is if Pony was ready to. "I won't, I promise," Soda said kissing Pony's head. Pony looked up into Soda's eyes. Soda saw sadness and fear. "Good, because I can't live without you, I don't know what I'd do, I don't know what I'm going to do now my parents are dead. I can't live with Darry. Soda, something is wrong with him, "Pony said. "Whats wrong?" Soda asked. "One day I was taking a shower and then he just got in. I told him to get out and he tried to kiss me," Pony said. "Is that all?" Soda asked getting angry. "There are nights when he will come in my room and tr-y to do th-ings to m-e. Whenever I ta-lk about you he ge-ts m-ad and hits something" Pony cried. He was scared and felt so alone. Soda was the only person he told. He wanted and needed help. "I'm going to kill him," Soda said pissed off. No body does that to his Pony. "No, Soda please don't do anything that would take you away from me, "Pony said. "Okay," Soda said. "What are we going to do? Pony said. "I don't know Pony," Soda said pulling Pony closer, "But I'll do my best to protect you."

* * *

Pony looked at the two soldiers in front of him. There was a big blond one with blue eyes. The other was a small guy with battle wounds. Their faces were cold, showed no emotion. They didn't care about anything. "Could you say that again?" Pony asked. The bigger of the two said in his cold annoyed, "Sodapop Perry badly hurt, he was taken to a hospital and will be sent back home.....that is if he survives, "he said not really caring. "What happened?" Pony asked." He had taken a blow to the stomach and has a head injury," the smaller one said. "T-hank you," Ponyboy said trying not to cry. The soldiers nodded good-bye and walked away." Heartless bastards, "Pony said as they walked away. As soon as he couldn't see them, he ran to the lot and cried until Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny showed up. "What wrong?" Two-bit asked. Johnny sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "Soda was badly hurt and was taken to a hospital. They said they'll send him home, "Pony said and rubbed his eyes with the back of the his hand. "Thats a good thing, isn't it? "Dally asked confused. "Yeah, if he survives, "Pony said. He started to cry again. "Come on, Pony, "Two-Bit said, "Don't think about that, he will come back. "Pony looked at his friends and smiled. "Yeah, your right, "Pony said. He got up and so did the others. "Come on, lets go see Winona, shes missed you, Ponyboy, "Two-bit said. They all started walking to Two-bit's house.

* * *

"I can't leave you like this Pony, "Sodapop said. "Yes you can and you will," Pony said. They were at Soda's apartment and Pony was sitting on Soda's lap. "No, I'm not, Ponyboy if I go I'll miss the big parts of this ,"Sodapop said rubbing Pony's stomach, "And afterwards." Pony smiled and kissed Soda's cheek. "You don't have a choice, we'll still be here when you come back, "Pony said. "Alright I'll go but you got to tell me everything and I mean everything," Soda said with a smile. "I will tell you everything," Pony said. They kissed. "Oh, and Soda?" Pony asked. "Yeah?" Soda said. "I'll be waiting."

TBC

Who do you think Winona is?


End file.
